The present invention relates generally to the field of fabric repairs, and more particularly is directed to a tool and the method for utilizing the tool to effect the application of a substantially invisible patch.
Fabrics such as utilized for garments and for the upholstery of furniture are frequently subjected to local damage in the form of cigarette burn holes, small tears or sometimes to small stains which are not responsive to usual cleaning techniques. In such circumstances, it has been a usual prior art practice to repair the local damaged area by a process known as reweaving. The reweaving technique employs the use of identical threads taken from other portions of the garment and then sewing or weaving the thread in and about the damaged area by utilizing stitches substantially identical to the stitch of the fabric itself. Such technique produces an entirely satisfactory result but has the drawback of being extremely expensive when considering the size of the area being repaired. The reweaving technique requires skilled operators and is quite tedious and time consuming even for those skilled in the work. Accordingly, repairs accomplished by the reweaving process are necessarily expensive and in certain cases would even be prohibitively expensive.